User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 12
A Future Project (II) I have been working on a project based in an alternate future, where distrust has caused strong militarism, and where a new age of industrialism has polluted the Earth to a point of common acid rain. Most of the world's nations have formed together to become massive superpowers. Tensions are high, and strong distrust among the new superpowers has brought trade and immigration to a near stop, save with only minor factions. If you're interested, please respond when you can. P.S. I'll try and be on AIM more often; I enjoy our little talks. P.S.S. A little Delve into the Arcane: ARcane Majority Agent 2995 Actually, I do like the Artemis Fowl series a lot, although 2995's "name" was more inspired by the Greek goddess of the hunt. Thanks for the compliment, I took all the pictures myself. (Halo 3's screenshot option has got to be one of the greatest gifts Bungie has given to Fanon.) Acumen and its Future with the Flood As of 2571, the Flood has become a vital part of Acumen's research and development, with more than half of its best researchers and biologists working on unraveling the Flood's extremely adaptive and constantly-evolving DNA, as you have so thoughtfully furthered. It is my plan, as it has been since TGL had first been concieved, that the Ares incident would not be a disaster to the company; the contrary, actually. Having seen the capabilities of its new creation first hand, however accidental it may have been, the good Dr. Rook will (very soon I suspect) be extending an opportunity of joint research to the executives and researchers of Phade Technology Industries. A majority of the company's Flood-based research and related topics will be left up to you of course, and of course I would allow you to make use of the organization's CEO, but I tell you this; much of Acumen's executive board are not so focused upon the good of mankind. Rather, some of them would invest all their time and effort into a new medium of the MI-1 Virus, after seeing its phenomenal success on Brensys. Was the initial outbreak an accident afterall? RE: RE: HAPPY NOW!? SPARTAN-141 (K4) *Name: SPARTAN-141 *Author: K4 *''Nominator: Subtank'' I don't see how Subtank nominating SPARTAN-141 and my nomination Phade Technology Industry is double nomination on my' part. Novembers FOTM I thought it was against the rules for an admins work to be nominated... What happened?--[[User:Kebath 'Holoree|'The']][[User talk:Kebath 'Holoree|'Guard]]ian I never "scathingly denounced"your participation! Sure, I feel that you and Sub could have worked out a better time to introduce the subplot instead of ''right in the middle of a mission I had planned. I'm rightly pissed about that and I will be for a while. But don't think that you can attack me just cause I said a few words out of anger. Re:Acumen Experimental Edits Everything seems to be in order, and to clarify the long and confusing bits in my last message, simply put; many of the Acumen "higher-ups," if you would like to call them that, are as interested in applying the Flood in a viral medium as the ONI is. Biological warfare research is highly profitable, especially if the results have already been shown (TGL's Ares Incident) to have relatively dangerous effects. All that would remain is the near-impossible task of how to control the rate of spread, due to the Flood's highly (and I cannot emphasize highly more here) virulent nature. Beah Schore remains one of the single men within Acumen's foundation with his humanity still left intact; the only very good-intentioned man in the organization being Benjamin Greaves himself. Joint Venture I recently read your article for ASL's corporate headquarters and found the idea intriguing. Unless you have all of it's details worked out already, would you possibly be interested in making it a joint venture between J&R and Acumen. My company and its subsidiaries perhaps could have been responsible for its construction? I would love to get a chance to coauthor it with you if possible, I can talk tommorow around 2:50 on IRC if you wish. I have some great ideas if you are interested! [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Favor Can you do me a favor that may seem a bit complex? K4 and I are working on a project and i was wondering if we could have complete control over the subject. I will explain more if you can get on halofanons IRC. If I'm not on when you get on K4 will be able to explain things.-- I'm back-- Heavy Round But couldn't it be possible that the Shell of the Round is really just a Generating Charge that upon detonation Detonates the EMP witch Damages the shields around the Area where then The use of anti matter disposes of the Gamma ray witch is what prevents any Repair units fixing the ship in that one area? 105th ODST BN 13:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Heavy Round ohh ok then. Sorry about not being able to understand. I type to fast sometimes and I don't get the right mening out of it. So what do you think would make the Heavy Round Realistic? RE: RE: Heavy Round OK Thank You. I think I'm slowly getting the hang of this. 105th ODST BN 13:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Another Question. Thanks. and is there anyway of changing the login name or woul I Have to make a new account? 105th ODST BN 14:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ok then well I just don't find it a good name now lol. But I'll work out and try to figure how to make a sig. 105th ODST BN 14:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Project Helljumper About my project Helljumper it has been placed as god modded and canon-friendliness dispute Can I ask if you wore to look it over is it realistic now? -''H3ll F1R3 aka 105th'' Ok Thanks -''H3ll F1R3 aka 105th'' IRC I am on the IRC channel right now if you have time to join. Nickname is set to Aegis Fate as of the moment. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] I guess that I will write up a namespace version of the Spirit of Progress that includes some of my ideas for the station. I can get on AIM express and talk to you about it, or you can get on the IRC if you wish. Just let me know what you want to do, and if i get a version up you can tweak it to your liking : P My screen name is Gangstacurt123 [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Editing the title is there any way of editing the title in an articale I accadentley made my new articale Mjr instead of Maj McCoy H3ll F1R3 aka 105th Ohh ok I ddint know there was somethign about the titles of the names H3ll F1R3 aka 105th Thanks you too H3ll F1R3 aka 105th RE:RE:IRC If there are any articles outside of Chapter 3 of Vector that contain information about the Spirit of Progress, would it be possible to get links? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] A Few Things, Response Included >.> Of course I was happy to nominate you, seeing as the things in my vote were completely true. Halo Wars (the RP) was, inevitably, what got me onto the site, and your articles are without a doubt the most well-written among all of our writings. That, and Ajax needed a little competition >.>. Secondly, by viral medium, I do mean a viral application of the Flood supercell. Combining the supercell itself with existing viruses and mutagens could possibly do it, or something or other. Viruses tend to spread more quickly than an infection form can itself travel. P.S. The XM72 Heavy Machine Gun, a large 13.25x106mm machine gun, is in use by the Acumen paramilitary in both automated defenses and general combat. Large ammunition tends to cut up infantry and armor pretty badly. Cassandra Thank you! I got the idea of not making my Spartans killing machines from my Simon article. Unfortunately, my more recent works have been a bit more overpowered. Something Not Very Relevant http://www.imeem.com/9av1d/video/Arl0gGXE/clint_mansell_lux_aeterna_music_video/. This is my favorite variant of Lux Aeterna (although Requiem for a Dream, the movie it was scored for, was a bad movie in my opinion). The video is a music video with an excerpt from Battlestar Galactica I think, since I recognize my Cylons and Starfighters >.>. Earlier I would like to apologize for what I had said earlier in the day on the halo-fanon IRC channel. I was upset about the unauthorized use of my technology, the lack of rules regarding plagirism and use of others articles without permission, and Ajax's joke regarding me copy and pasting my articles from now on. I did not mean for it to be a personal attack on you, and I used language that was totally inappropriate, especially for someone that I respect highly. Once again, I am sorry, Curtis. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] [[Ravenwood Solutions|'Solutions']] Article Help could you help me on my Orbots article it was recently insulted by useful dave (aka the ignoramous) and i was hoping you could help me make it better.Eaite'Oodat 20:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wait, let me get this straight. I can't vote? 08:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I am aware of the regs. My previous question was more of "So, if I'm sharing an account with my sibling, it is counted as one user, not two?". 08:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if that's the case... time to activate my "old" account... 19:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Error Hey Kyle, No problem man, just trying to help out in any way I can around here...even if it is making sure a certain Admin (cough*Ajax*cough) gets some good spelling on his awesome articles! And thanks for the compliment on my upgraded userpage. It's using the same layout as my Halopedia one, just on a minimalist scale, and I really like it. Before this, I had the big bulky one that was directly copied from my old Halopedia page. But yeah, any time you want to collaborate or need some help, just give me a call! Rawr, CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/14/2008 ::I wouldn't have a problem with that at all. I'd like to get heavily involved in a fanon universe, created by you nonetheless. Since you have the time to write fanon, and make it worth reading, it makes your articles very enjoyable. And any way I can assist you would be just dandy. If you've got any ideas, i'll be happy to listen. CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/14/2008 :::I'm always on the IRC, though rarely on Skype. But yeah, whenever you want to get something started, just send me a message! CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/14/2008 Fixes I just have a quick protocol question: If I'm browsing a community page like the Annual Fanon awards and I see an error (like someone forgot to add their vote to the number of votes, or the number they put down for their reason is wrong) should I correct it or leave it to the administrators to handle? I'm just unconsciously bugged by things like that and want to know if I can fix them. Laramee Yeah, sure! Use him. I actually have his death sequence in the works... so write the leadup. I've got the actual moment down. I'll be writing from his perspective, so Talon's odd psychology won't be marred. Also, got a huge rewrite planned for Jared's page. Should be on this week, God permitting. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:24, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, the plan I had in mind was that Laramee already knew she was coming, dismissed his guards, and neutrally tries to talk her out of it. He leaves the choice up to her, and she being who she is, she decides to kill him. But Laramee, being a good Sangheili, uses his energy sword to kill himself, telling her to make up a story, and happily going to his death. It's kind of like, he was older and finished, and didn't really mean to be a problem. I like this version more than the out and out murders of several top Sangheili commandos, and a general by a single human. Remember, only John-117 can manage to take out an Elite one-on-one... It just seemed a wee bit implausible. Plus, Larry's my character. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:45, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures Do you know a way I could get pictures from Halo 3 without taking pictures of my TV screen or using live. Thanks.-